


Just You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [37]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For 101 kinks... Oooh. Because I’m doing this now, 77. Scent kink & any pairing





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Scent Kink

“You almost ready to go?”

Matt snarled at the mirror as his latest attempt at tying his tie ended in another tangled mess. He pulled his fingers free from the twisted silk and sighed. 

“Baby, I’m going to need your help.”

Techie appeared in the bedroom door and clambered over the bed, beckoning Matt to back away from the wall mirror until Techie could put his arms around his shoulders. Matt watched as his nimble fingers first straightened the tie, then began folding it; around and over, around and under… no matter how many times Techie had tried to explain the steps, Matt got lost, attention drifting away to the slender wrists that were oh so close to his lips. 

He drew his eyes back up to his reflection as Techie adjusted the tie at Matt’s collar, perfectly snug. He stroked the tie down Matt’s chest, resting his chin on Matt’s shoulder briefly before nuzzling into his neck, inhaling deeply of the skin beneath his ear. 

“You look gorgeous,” he murmured. “You smell gorgeous too.”

Matt turned his head towards Techie, nudging his head against him, but Techie nuzzled deeper, moving his nose over Matt’s skin to breath deep his scent. 

“Is that a new aftershave?” he asked. 

“I’m not wearing aftershave.”

“Even better,” Techie said with a grin.


End file.
